


Kanji's Angels

by steamedempress



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedempress/pseuds/steamedempress
Summary: Kanji reunites with his girlfriends, and have a little chat!





	Kanji's Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. The only sound was the mumblings of Kanji Tatsumi, working on his dolls once again. But these were super special. They were for the famous idol Rise Kujikawa and the detective prince Naoto Shirogane, his girlfriends. They were dating him, as well as each other. He didn’t get to see them much, with them both being incredibly busy. But they were coming back for a bit, them as well as his beloved Senpai, Yu Narukami. He had to make sure everything was perfect.

“Oh~ are those for a girl?” His Mom teased as she walked in.

“Agh! No!” Kanji responded in a mix of surprise and anger. “Don’t walk in on me like that!” Technically it wasn’t a lie. They were for two girls.

“Haha, you can tell me about her when you’re ready.” She shook her head smiling. She left, leaving Kanji a flustered mess. He grumbled to himself rather annoyed. He really loved his Mom, but she could be incredibly annoying to him. That applied to all his loved ones. The investigation team, sans Yu and Naoto really, really got on his nerves and loved to tease him. But he wouldn’t trade them in for anything.

He was the only one who knew that Naoto and Rise were going to be here a bit early. That’s because they just wanted to spend the day with their boyfriend. Which he appreciated. Again, he loved the investigation team, but sometimes you just want to be alone with your significant other. Or others in this case. He almost stuck himself once the doorbell rang, once again catching him off guard.

“MA! Can you get the door!?”

“I’m a bit busy at the moment!”

The bell rang more furiously, irritating him. Groaning, he went to the door, seeing his partners.

“Too long Kanji!” Rise joked.

In a panic, Kanji slammed the door back in their face. He ran back to his unfinished dolls, and threw them under the table. He ran back to the door and quickly opened it back. He knew he was about to get an earful... 

“Is that any way to treat a lady!?” She shouted with that shrill voice, her hands on her hips. Naoto sighed and smiled at her boyfriend.

“It’s nice to see you Kanji-kun. You haven’t changed at all. Besides… you know.”

Kanji had changed his appearance by quite a bit. They knew what he looked like from pictures, but it was still a bit odd to see it in person. He was wearing rather normal clothing, and stopped bleaching his hair.  Kanji felt the same way they did. They were gorgeous, having really dolled themselves up since he had last seen them. It was an incredibly nice look on them. 

“It’s cute, I’ll give him that.” Rise looked towards Kanji again. “Aren’t you gonna invite us in?”

“Sorry…” Kanji mumbled as he motioned for them to enter.

“That’s more like it!” She giggled, and leapt onto him with a giant hug. “I missed you you big old dummy!” Kanji blushed furiously, but hugged her back regardless. She looked at Naoto expectantly, and she got the hint.

“Do I have to…?”

“Yup!”

Naoto sighed but joined the group hug, making Kanji freeze in place. It wasn’t too long ago that she could barely talk to her, and not they were officially dating. It was surreal in many ways. They finally let go of him, and left to go sit by the table.

“Can you at least warn a guy first!?”

“Nope!” Rise laughed.

“I’m sorry Kanji-kun… She was just very excited to see you. We… both were.” Naoto apologized.

“You don’t need to apologize for loving your boyfriend Naoto-kun!”

“Ugh… Yeah you don’t.” Kanji agreed begrudgingly. He sat down next to them, Rise sliding closer to him.

“What have you been up to since we’ve been gone Kanji?” She inquired.

_ “Larning English.”  _ He said in the language.

Naoto’s eyes widened, it wasn’t perfect, but it was still rather impressive. 

_ “You’re doing great. Keep up the good work!” _

“Hmph.” Rise pouted. “You guys know I’m bad at other languages.”

“Said I was learning English.” He repeated in Japanese this time.

“Oh! Duh! I’m proud of my little Moronji.” 

“Shut up!”

The two girls laughed, he got mad when he was teased, but he really was an easy target. 

“I’ve been very busy with my idol work. It’s… really difficult honestly.”

“Hey, don’t overwork yourself.” Kanji warned.

“I won’t. Thanks Kanji.” She responded earnestly. “It’s just a bit hard to get back into the swing of things.”

“She’s a determined headstrong young lady. She’ll be fine.” Naoto smiled, nodding and folding her arms. “I’ve been working hard on various cases. They know about my involvement with last year, so I’ve been rather heavily requested. I haven’t failed one yet, and I rather enjoy my work but… it’s still tiring.”

“It’s tough being famous, huh Naoto-kun…” Rise sighed.

“Damn, sounds like it really sucks. Makes me glad I’m not.”

“Yeah, I can get that.” Rise replied. “You constantly have all these expectations on you, and you have to take them all with a smile. But at least the highs are always really good. Like when you make people happy. Hearing from fans is always just so exciting.”

“It sounds a bit like normal life but… turned up to eleven.” Kanji theorized.

“That’s not entirely wrong.” Naoto confirmed. “Normal life is hard too, and not to try and compete, but the life of being famous really does, as you say, ‘turn things up to eleven.’”

“Hey, what if his dolls got super famous!” Rise thought aloud. “It’d be kinda cool. We’d always be together too! I should commission you for Risette dolls one of these days!”

“Haha, I’d do a damn fine job.” Kanji said proudly.

“You would. You always put your all into everything.” Naoto said with a smile.

“It’s one thing I really love about you. Hey, what do you love about us by the way?” Rise said jokingly.

“You really shouldn’t tease him so much Rise-san…”

“If you’re gonna twist my arm… you’re both crazy smart. Naoto’s brain is like a computer I swear. And Rise is like, emotionally smart, and can get people’s feelings. You’re both also really talented, cool, and dependable… Honestly it’d be easier to say what I don’t like.”

They both blushed and Rise grinned playing with her hair. “Haha, I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously Kanji. You’re so romantic, not to mention cute.”

“Wait, that was a joke? Don’t make me say shit like that! It’s embarrassing!”

“It’s rather flattering either way. Thank you Kanji-kun.” Naoto responded still flustered.

Rise’s foot hit something under the table, and she looked under it, seeing the dolls Kanji was making earlier. 

“Shit! Uh…” Kanji tried to think up an excuse. The dolls were of the two of them, based off of pictures they’ve sent him. 

“Aww, this is so adorable! Can I keep it?” Rise asked.

“No! Uh, I mean not yet. They’re not finished.”

“Your craftsmanship seems to have improved if anything. And I didn’t know that was possible. Why don’t you finish them now? We’re just talking after all.”

“Yeah, in fact teach us how you do it!” Rise added on honestly.

Kanji grinned, and pulled his tools out, also beneath the table. “Heh, I’ll give you guys a crash course!”

“Teach us Sensei!” Rise laughed. The two watched intently as Kanji gave instructions. Maybe they could learn how to do this too. Rise swore Kanji made a better girl than she did sometimes. But if that wasn’t the case, he wouldn’t be Kanji!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, you wouldn't think it'd take me so long to write something Persona 4 related!


End file.
